1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid housing body recycling method for a liquid housing body capable of housing liquid, and to a liquid housing container.
2. Related Art
From the past, inkjet printers have been known as an example of a liquid consuming device that sprays and consumes a liquid (ink or the like). A liquid housing container (ink cartridge or the like) with a liquid housing body (ink bag or the like) having a liquid housing unit in which liquid is housed equipped inside a case member is mounted in this kind of printer, and liquid is supplied from the liquid housing container mounted in this way.
A supply port that flows out the liquid housed in the liquid housing unit is provided on a liquid housing body of this kind of liquid housing container. In a state with the liquid housing body housed inside the liquid housing container, this supply port is exposed inside the case member. Then, when the liquid housing container is mounted in a mounting unit of the printer, this supply port is connected to be able to supply liquid to a liquid supply tube (e.g., a supply needle) provided in the printer. Alternatively, there are also cases when the liquid is supplied to the liquid supply tube from the supply port by connecting the supply port and the liquid supply tube with a tube that is a liquid flow path.
Also known are liquid housing containers for which arranged inside the liquid housing unit is a filter that removes foreign matter from within the liquid flowed out from the supply port by the liquid passing through the inside of the liquid housing unit (see JP-A-2011-148221 (Patent Document 1), for example).
Furthermore, there have been proposals to recycle liquid housing containers for which supplying of liquid to the printer has become difficult due to the liquid inside the housing unit decreasing with supplying of liquid to the printer, by again injecting liquid inside the liquid housing unit of the liquid housing body housed inside that liquid housing container (see JP-A-2004-358802 (Patent Document 2), for example).